How to Make a Mother Happy
by yoyomans1234567890
Summary: A smutty one-shot I felt like writing involving Harry cheering his mother up. Harry/Lily. Incest. PWP.


17-year-old Harry Potter sighed heavily as he finished fixing his sandwich. He should've been happy, for he had just graduated from Hogwarts.

But he wasn't.

He took his sandwich out to the living room, where his mum was laying down on the couch reading. She had dressed simply in some tight jeans and a white tank-top, which had ridden up a little to expose the tiniest sliver of her thin stomach.

She was truly beautiful, looking much younger than her thirty-eight years, leaving Harry to wonder why his dad had cheated on her. She was smart, funny, and had given him a considerable amount of freedom, too, and Harry truly wondered how anyone would think they could find somebody better.

Harry knew first-hand what bitchy women could be like from his 6 month relationship with Ginny.

"You alright, mum?" asked Harry. She didn't respond for a few seconds, so Harry prompted again, "Mum?"

"What?" she asked quickly with a start, lowering her book to look at her only child. "I was lost in thought. Did you need something?"

"Are you alright?" he asked again.

Lily let the question stew for a minute, trying to figure out for herself how she really felt. It had been six months, but sometimes the pain was still overwhelming. "I miss him," she admitted to her son quietly, referring to her ex-husband moving in with his lover only a week after the divorce. He and Lily hadn't spoken since.

Harry clenched his hands into fists, wishing his dad was there so he could punch his face in. "He cheated on you," said Harry angrily.

Lily gave her son a sad smile. "Harry, one day you're going to meet a woman who steals your heart. And no matter how much she hurts you and how angry you are at her, the fact won't change that you'll miss the good times you had together."

"It doesn't change the fact that I went to hex him like there's no tomorrow," said Harry.

"I know it's painful to see us apart, Harry, it must be hard to be going through this," said Lily. "But at least he's happy now, and it's not like we're still together screaming all the time."

Harry looked at his mother strangely. "Mum, what the hell are you talking about?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, setting her book down as she sat upright.

"This is fine for me, I don't want the cheating bastard in the same house as me anyway," said Harry. "I'm mad and want to kill him because of what he did to you and how sad he made you. I don't like seeing you so depressed."

This brought a rare smile from Lily. She stood up and gave her son a hug, though he tried to strain his face away from the kiss to his cheek. "You're a good boy…man…Harry. I love you so much."

"I love you too, mum," he said as she went into the kitchen to fix something for herself.

Harry slowly ate his own sandwich as he thought of a way to really cheer his mum up, and it wasn't until he had taken the last bite of his sandwich that he came up with something perfect.

Lily was standing at the sink, levitating the dishes into their proper places, when Harry came downstairs dressed in his nicest muggle suit that he had worn a year ago to Petunia's wedding. She had finally ditched that horrible Vernon Dursley and had married a nice man named Tim.

"Hot date tonight?" Lily asked, her heart breaking and swelling with pride as she saw how handsome her son looked. He was really a man now…he would be moving out soon. How had he grown up so fast?

"You could say that," he said with a grin.

"With whom?" she asked, curious. "I don't remember hearing anything about a new girlfriend."

"She's awesome, mum," said Harry. "She's beautiful, smart, and funny. Like you."

"You're too sweet, Harry," said Lily, turning back around to continue putting away the dishes. "Have fun, and no firewhiskey until you're 18."

"I snatched her prettiest dress from her closet, mum," said Harry, holding the garment out.

"What?" cried Lily, quickly spinning around. Was her son some kind of pervert? However, what met her eyes brought immediate tears to them as she saw one of her own dresses she had never been able to wear, having been saving it for a special occasion with James that had never happened.

Harry smiled at her. "Would a beautiful young woman such as yourself like to accompany me to a fancy dinner tonight?"

"Oh Harry," said Lily, rolling her eyes. "You're seventeen. Are you sure you'd want to spend time with your boring old mum instead of hanging out with your friends?"

"Stop selling yourself short, mum, and go get dressed," said Harry seriously. "You are my best friend anyway."

Lily flashed her son a brilliant smile as she took her dress and apparated up to her room.

Harry couldn't stop glancing at his mum as they stood waiting to be seated at a fancy muggle restaurant; she looked really stellar in that dress. Her long, slender legs went up to mid-thigh before hitting the hem of the tight, midnight-blue fabric that clung to her curves and exposed a bit of cleavage. All of it ended up at her hair, which was sleek and shiny and done up elegantly. His father really was a dumbass.

They were finally seated and Harry got a good view down his mother's dress before he quickly looked away, not believing what he had just done. Get a hold of yourself, Harry.

But there were quite a few similar occurrences throughout dinner, each one progressively worse than the other. There were more peeks down her dress at first, one of which she caught. All she did was smile at him, though it wasn't quite her normal smile. Then it seemed to get hot in the room as she accidentally dropped a piece of food down the front of her dress and she pulled it away from her body to put her hand down there to fish for it. When she got the piece of food out she popped it in her mouth, moaning at how good it was and exposing her pale neck to Harry as she tipped her head back in ecstasy. It all almost came apart for Harry, though, when she let her hair down. It may have been the single most sexy thing he had seen in his life.

And he was mildly surprised at the fact that the more his own mother turned him on, the less disturbed he was by the fact that it was happening. At the end of the dinner he was angry, but only because the woman he wanted to fuck so badly was his own mother, who would never return the sentiment.

His pants were painfully tight as he stood up and escorted his mum out of the restaurant and into an alley, where they side-along apparated to their home.

"Well, good night, mum," said Harry in the living room. "It was fun."

"Yeah," she said before embracing him in a tight hug. "Good night. Thanks a lot, too. I love you."

"I-I love you too," Harry managed to stutter, trying to stifle the rising moan attempting to escape his throat at the feeling of her firm breasts pressing against his chest.

Harry quickly retreated to his room, where he locked the door and practically tore off his clothes, desperately in need of some massive relief. He flopped on his bed and gripped his rock-hard cock, wincing at how sensitive it was. He lazily stroked it at first, warming it up and relieving some of the tension simultaneously, picturing his mum giving him a strip-tease in that dress. He moaned as his hand picked up its pace, and the image turned to his mum on her knees in front of him, and it was her hand wrapped around his thick shaft. He pumped hard as sweat beaded on his forehead as the image now became his mum with her lips wrapped around the base of his cock, the tip brushing the back of her throat. Then his imaginary-mum stood up and began taking her dress off seductively, and Harry was panting at the sight of his mother's slightly smaller than average breasts, looking as firm as he imagined they were when she was his age. Perfectly-sized nipples stood at attention, begging to be worshipped. Then his sight traveled south to her bald pussy lips, which were puffy and wet, eager and ready. She gripped his shoulders and got ready to lower herself on to him and Harry felt the pressure in his cock building; he was about to blow. His cock strained to enter his mother's tight canal, which was a hair's breadth from being impaled on it, and—

"Harry!" his mother called.

Harry groaned, only one measly second from release, yet he threw his sweatpants and a T-Shirt on quickly, wanting to get this over with quickly so he could just cum already.

He went down the hall to her room, not caring that his cock hadn't softened at all. The fact that he had a raging erection would be clearly visible. Luckily, Lily had her back turned to the door, still in that sexy dress. Harry didn't know it was possible, but he actually grew harder as he looked at her firm, tight arse.

"Yes, mum?" he asked, wishing he could just reach out and feel and grope every inch of her body.

"Can you unzip me?" she asked innocently. His knees almost gave out as he almost simultaneously came in his pants. "I can't seem to find my wand anywhere. "

"Sure," he said, reaching over and grabbing the zipper. His mum lost her wand quite frequently, usually absentmindedly placing it somewhere while she was reading. "It'll turn up tomorrow morning."

Harry unzipped her dress slowly, reveling in each exposed inch of her flawless, pale back, her black bra the only mar. As he was approaching the bottom of her back his eye caught sight of something on his mum's nightstand.

"Mum," said Harry raspily, his throat dry. "Your wand's right there," he said, confused.

She slowly turned around and met his eye seductively. "I know, Harry," she said seductively, sending a shiver down his spine. She gently touched Harry's face and backed him against a wall, where she squashed her firm breasts against his chest. She put one hand on his stomach under his shirt and stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "You think I didn't see how you were looking at me?"

"Mum," Harry groaned, putting his hands on her waist with the intent to push her away. Now that it was happening in real life, he actually had a small part of his brain telling him it wasn't right.

"Harry," she breathed against his ear as she snaked her hands down to the edge of his sweatpants. He felt her smirk and she said, "It's been so long since I've been with a man. Fuck me."

Harry's willpower evaporated and his hands pulled Lily's hips against his, but she quickly created space to reach down his pants and grip his achingly-hard cock in her soft hand.

"I'm not going to last long," Harry panted as Lily kissed his neck. "I was masturbating."

"We have all night," she replied as she broke off and kissed her son.

He responded with passion, their tongues tangling as Lily brought her hands to the hem of his shirt. They broke off the kiss and Lily whipped Harry's shirt over his head before tossing it across the room. She ran her hands over his hard muscles developed from playing so much Quidditch as her panting grew. He had grown into a very fine young man.

Harry picked up his mum, who wrapped her legs around his waist and ground their cores together. Harry had trouble focusing enough to get over to the bed and sit her on the edge of it so he could take her heels off, getting a good view of her lacy knickers in the process. Her lacy knickers that were so damp that they were clinging to her outer lips. She quickly slipped out of her dress as Harry removed his sweatpants to free his aching erection, which was already leaking precum.

Lily grinned seductively as she tore off her underwear; Harry was a few inches bigger and much thicker than his dad. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he saw his mother's pussy, it was indeed completely bald. He climbed onto the bed with her, who quickly flipped them over and sat on his stomach, her pussy juices making his stomach glisten. He quickly unclasped her bra, revealing her pert breasts.

"Oh my god, mum. You're so fucking hot," Harry groaned.

Lily's pussy clenched as Harry cursed. She had always been a big fan of talking dirty. She pressed her lips against his and delved her tongue into his mouth, drawing his out. She looked into his eyes, a spitting image of hers, as she sucked his lower lip very suggestively before kissing her way down his body. When she reached his rigid pole she smiled sultrily up at him and wrapped her hand around him, stroking him softly. Harry drew in a shuddering breath and fought the urge to close his eyes—he wanted to see every second of this.

Lily blew cold air across the tip of his head, making his hips buck.

"Mum…please," Harry begged, eager for release.

"Please, what?" Lily asked playfully before giving her son a kiss right on the tip of his cock, making sure to dart her tongue out to grab a bit of his precum for herself.

"Please suck my cock!" Harry cried, fisting the sheets in an attempt to stop himself from ramming his rock-hard pole down his mum's throat.

"Well…since you said please," said Lily, who promptly wrapped her lips around Harry's head.

Harry sighed in relief and relaxed a tiny bit as his mum bobbed her head on his cock, working it with her tongue. Harry wove his hands in her red hair and helped with her pace, massaging her scalp in time with her motions. She stopped for a second and looked him straight in the eye before forcing herself all the way down on him, not stopping until the tip of his cock was brushing the back of her throat. Harry felt his balls tightening as her throat convulsed in an attempt to stay relaxed and the sight of his cock filling his own mother's mouth only sped up the process—he was going to come any second now.

Lily pulled all the way off her son's cock, a string of spit connecting her lips to his erection. Harry could feel her panting against his crown as she began stroking him again. She whispered, "Come on, Harry. Come for me. I want to feel it shooting down my throat."

"Mum," Harry groaned and pushed her mouth back on to his dick.

She bobbed her head with renewed vigor as she pumped the base with her soft hand. She was moaning, and the tingling sensation sent pleasure shooting through his shaft and balls.

"Mum…I-I…" Harry stuttered.

A stream of hot cum shot into Lily's mouth, and she pulled off of him and stroked him vigorously, allowing the next ropy spurt to hit her face. Harry, his eyes squeezed closed, fisted the sheets hard and moaned as he continued to coat his mother's face with his hot, sticky cum, his orgasm seeming to last forever.

He felt her go back down on him, licking and sucking him softly. He opened his eyes and looked down to see his mum with his cum all over her face, and he felt his loins stirring again.

Lily scrambled for her wand and quickly cleaned off her face and casted the contraceptive charm on herself with a shaky hand, her pussy dripping on Harry's bare chest as she reached for it. Harry grabbed her hips and pulled her down on his face before relentlessly assaulting her clit with his tongue and teeth, drawing a sharp cry of ecstasy from his mum. She ground her pussy into his face as she drew in shuddering breaths and gripped the headboard, her pussy clenching furiously as she tried to stave off her orgasm.

She was whimpering and moaning and rocking and grinding, and Harry felt himself grow to full attention again as he continued to eat out his mother. He plunged his tongue as deep as he could into her hole, which he felt clench. Lily threw her head back and pinched her nipples, and she screamed Harry's name as she emptied her glistening liquids all over his face. That had actually been a new experience for her—James had never brought her to orgasm.

Lily could feel the pleasure coursing through her body and scooted back so she could kiss Harry hard, moaning as their tongues met. She had a little aftershock as she tasted herself in her son's mouth, which caused her to shoot more of her cum on his lower stomach.

Lily broke off the kiss and clenched her teeth as she rubbed her sensitive clit on his stomach before lifting herself up and letting herself slam down on Harry's cock, grunting as he filled her completely. She started off slow, raising herself up and letting herself fall on his cock again and again, the feeling of his strong hands on her hips sending jolts of pleasure radiating from her clit.

Harry watched in awe as his mother began bouncing on his cock at a quicker place, her luscious breasts bouncing in tandem with her movements. He looked down and saw his cock disappearing into Lily's body again and again, filling her up. He couldn't believe it…he was fucking his mother and loving it! She was clenching the walls of her pussy rhythmically, intentionally or not Harry didn't know, and he could feel the tension mounting in his balls.

"Mum, wait," gasped Harry, causing Lily to stop.

She was red-faced and sweating, and her inner thighs were soaked with her own cum. Harry had never seen something so beautiful. "I want to see your arse as I fuck you," he said.

"Anything for you, love," said Lily, rolling over and presenting her nice, firm arse to Harry. "Just promise to fuck me as hard as you can."

Harry slammed himself into his mum, causing her to cry out in ecstasy. He massaged her smooth arse-cheeks for a few seconds before gripping her hips and fucking her hard, reducing her to a trembling, drooling mess. His balls hit her engorged clit with every thrust, and after a few minutes of pounding Harry reached down and began massaging Lily's tits.

"Fuck, Harry!" Lily cried in pleasure. "FUCK ME!"

Harry grunted, attempting to control his impending orgasm as he continued to fuck her as hard as he could. His mum's pussy was so slick and wet and tight, and she was whimpering and moaning with each thrust, sending jolts of pleasure right to his balls.

"I'm about to come!" Harry yelled.

"Fill me up, Harry!" cried Lily.

Harry did just that, shooting spurt after spurt of hot, ropy cum straight into his mum's womb. She let out a cry and Harry felt her pussy convulse as she had another orgasm, coating his dick with her glistening fluids.

"Fuck!" Lily cried before her arms gave out.

She was still moaning as Harry continued to empty his hot seed into her tight canal, her tight walls milking him for every last drop. Harry collapsed beside his mum and turned her on her side, pulling her back against his chest.

He lazily stroked her stomach as they calmed down. And as they calmed down the severity and reality of what had just happened hit Lily full force. She felt cum flowing out of her pussy and onto her inner leg, and realized that she had fucked her son. She hadn't been with a man in over a year, and she had been desperately horny…and…and…she had ridden her son like there was tomorrow, and had told him to come inside of her. She had dragged her own son into her problem and had probably scarred him for life.

Harry frowned as his mum's shoulders began shaking in what Harry recognized as silent sobs.

"Mum?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," she whispered in a shaky voice, ashamed of herself.

"Sorry for what?" Harry asked, truly incredulous.

"I…I…I used you! I fucked you! I seduced you, my own son!" she wailed, now full-on sobbing. "What kind of mother am I?"

"Used me?" Harry asked himself before angrily pinning Lily's shoulders against the bed. She immediately stopped crying, shock overpowering her shame as she took in the dangerous look in Harry's eyes. But instead of yelling at her, he softly said, "You don't love me?"

"Of course I do, Harry," said Lily quietly, wondering if Harry really loved her as an actual lover. "Just not in…this…way."

"Obviously," said Harry with a raised eyebrow, immediately quashing her suspicions. "But you don't have to. If the physical attraction is there and we're both single, why not take care of each other's needs?"

"But I'm your mother!" said Lily, shocked.

Harry began rubbing her stomach, his calloused hand on her soft skin sending ripples of pleasure through her. "All the more reason," he said. "We love each other and trust each other completely. It's purely physical."

"I don't know, Harry," said Lily quietly, turning her head away from his so she wouldn't have to look him in the eye.

She gasped as Harry's thick, erect shaft slowly pushed into her to the hilt. She brought her hands up and gripped his shoulders hard. It felt so good. "This is wrong," she whispered, turning her head back to her son but closing her eyes.

"If it's so wrong, why aren't you stopping me?" asked Harry, a smug grin on his face.

"Because…b-because…you…I…I need you…I need you!" she cried, arching her back as Harry drew out, hitting a sensitive spot on the way.

"You need me?" asked Harry. "I thought you said this was wrong."

"Just do it, Harry," said Lily breathily. "I want your thick cock inside of me, now."

"Then say it," said Harry.

Lily's eyes finally opened, meeting their mirror images. "I…I can't," she said.

Harry pushed his bulbous crown against her outer labia, causing her to moan and dig her nails into his shoulder.

"It's still wrong," she said. "This is the last time. Now please…"

Harry pressed the shaft of his erection against her pussy, rubbing it along the length of her and stimulating her clit.

"C'mon, mum," said Harry. "Just admit it."

She bit her lip and met his eye shyly. He pressed the crown of his cock into her teasingly and felt her walls try to draw him in. Her face was quickly turning red and a single tear fell down her face, almost making Harry lose his resolve.

"You're right, Harry," she finally admitted in an almost inaudible voice. "I didn't want to say it, but if you really think about it logically you're right. This is fine…it's purely physical. I mean, we love each other, just not in that way, so I guess it's not completely physical, but—"

She was cut off as Harry kissed her softly, teasing her tongue with his own, as he completely sheathed himself inside her warmth. "Shut up, mum, and let me fuck you."

She bit her lip again and nodded, grabbing one of Harry's hands and putting it on her firm breast. As he toyed with one nipple he sucked on the other, laving it with his teeth and tongue. He began moving in her, starting out slow.

"Harder, Harry," Lily murmured. "Fuck me harder."

Harry didn't speak but pulled his mouth off her breast to obey her, increasing the speed of his hips. They were both panting again and Lily began rubbing her clit and pressing it hard, causing it to clench and expel some of the juices in her. As Harry picked up the pace, the sound of slapping skin and a wet squelching as they met in the middle filled the room.

"Harry, your cock feels so good," Lily moaned as she continued to rub herself.

"Your pussy feels even better," Harry gasped, now slamming into his mum so hard that the headboard was hitting the wall behind it with each thrust. "I bet you loved feeling so dirty with my cum all over your face."

Lily moaned and her pussy clenched. "I did," she said with a stuttering gasp. "Your cum is so good."

"Where do you want it this time?" he asked, his panting growing with each thrust. He could feel his orgasm building up in his balls.

"All over my tits," Lily said, her pussy clenching around Harry's cock again. "Cover them completely."

"A little kinky, are we?" Harry asked with humor as he continued to slam into his mum. "Is that everything? I think I want just a little more."

"Cover your mummy's tits with your hot spunk!" she panted before screaming as her orgasm tore through her.

Harry pumped into his mum a few more times, her convulsing walls driving him over the edge, and he pulled out and blew his load all over his mum's tits, spurt after hot, thick spurt shooting onto her skin and sensitive nipples. He lightly sat on her upper stomach as cum continued to leak out, his cock resting on his mum's chest in between her cum-coated tits as they recovered from their post-orgasmic haze.

Harry's cock was finally limp, something that both he and Lily were actually grateful for. Harry sighed in contentment and rolled over next to his mum, both of them facing the ceiling.

They didn't know how long this would last or exactly what would happen when it ended, but for now it was the greatest thing going on in both their lives.

As they quickly drifted off from exhaustion, Lily couldn't help but smile as Harry's fingers intertwined with hers and he gave her hand a quick squeeze.

For the first time in a year, she was truly happy.


End file.
